The Last Raven
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: 'The Raven responsible for destroying both Phobos and Leos Klein is frozen for over five centuries while drifting through space at near light speed and somehow ends up on Elicoor.' (Note: This summary is the property of Deathblade Prime.)
1. Awakening

(Note: I do not own Tyree Frostmorn, Kiara Tia Kaiser, Strider Stromblaze, Rydia Frost, the first four chapters of this story, or Adelfous. They are the property of Deathblade Prime, who has generously given the reins to me, BlackTyrantValvatorez.

* * *

The last Raven

Chapter 1: Awaken

Starting year: S.D 271

Phobos, once one of Mars' moons, was now falling towards the planet while massive detonations tore it to pieces as the power core of the camouflaged station, belonging to an ancient yet extinct Martian species, overloaded. Inside the falling rock, a black and red mobile suit was trying to get out of the ancient station before it sent him to the grave early. Just as the mobile weapon exited Phobos, the power core of the control tower exploded turning the moon into gravel and propelling the AC into the coldness of space. The pilot shook violently as the shockwave hit, he accidentally tripped the Overboost activator. "Fuck." He said as the boosters kicked in without giving him time to brace himself for the coming shock of sudden acceleration. His head hit the back of his seat with great force rendered him unconscious and fracturing the back of his helmet. The AC moved at almost warp speed and in space, an object in motion will stay in motion for eternity until it hit another object.

In Raven High Command, in the city of Concord, on the surface of the fully-terraformed mars, the command crew and the hand full of pilots celebrated as the moon exploded saving several billion people from the wrath of the rebel ring leader, Leos Klein. But four people in the room were worried about the pilot they sent on the mission. Three were member of the same squad, Icebolt, and the last was the current leader of the Raven mercenary forces on Mars, Marshall Nell Aultner. These four knew that they couldn't retrieve the pilot, even though he had just earned the highest honor possible, the Victorian Super Nova Cross, but would never receive it. The excitement halted as soon as the alarms went off, now it was Deimos' turn to fall. The three elite pilots ran to their mobile suits and took off to try to stop Mars' second moon by any means possible.

Meanwhile in space, the black and red mobile suit ceased it's boosters and placed all it's systems on stand by until something happens as it floated through space helplessly. The pilot slowly froze over. For more than five hundred years it drifted and going through a wormhole or two, which links two points in a galaxy, and it neared the gravitational pull of a nearby m-class world. Due to the pull of the planet, the AC plummeted towards the surface. As the heat caused by the friction of the atmosphere rose, the weapon's systems activated and went into auto mode. The heat was so great that it began to melt the armor of the suit and thawed the pilot out. As soon it cleared re-entry, the autopilot engaged the standard boosters to slow the decent as it headed towards a city in the middle of the night. The entire city woke up as the Mobile Suit landed in the garden of the castle.

Queen Romeria walked out in her bedroom robe to the sight of the terrifying machine, kneeling in her garden, still sizzling of the heat. She saw her Runologists surrounding the unknown object preparing to cast their most powerful spells at their disposal. Until two high ranking soldier pushed their way to the machine. "What do you think it is, Nel? Is it from Airyglyph?" Asked the one with semi-long dark silvery-gray hair.

"I don't think it's from Airyglyph, Clair, because I doubt they have this level of technology. Beside they mostly use air dragons. Maybe it's from Greeton." Replied Nel. Suddenly it opened up and shot out the pilot on to the ground with a lifeless thud face down, surprising the present audience.

"THERE WAS SOMEBODY INSIDE THAT THING!" Yelled a nameless Runologist as Nel and Clair rushed along with a few soldiers. They could see the major cracks in the back helmet. Nel kneeled and cautiously removed the beat up helm to see what the pilot looked like. Once the equipment piece was off him, the pilot had silvery-white hair and looked in his mid-twenties.

"Is he dead?" Asked the commander of the Shield Legion.

"No, I don't think so. He's still breathing." Replied Nel as she looked back to her best friend then to two nearby soldiers. "You two bring him inside now!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Replied the soldiers as they carried him off to one of the guest rooms.

Over the many days the pilot laid in bed, everyone in the Aquarian castle had many questions in their minds most of which went like 'who was he' and 'where he came from'. One day, his eyes slowly opened due to the slow adjustment to the sunlight and with one major headache. "Man, I feel like I have a five alarm hangover from either Phobos or all the cryostims my suit injected in me...or both." He said to himself as his hands rubbed against his eyes to clear his vision of the nauseous pain in his head. As he looked around, he noticed that room, he was in, was made of polished stone slabs, there was an oak dresser, desk, another bed like to one he was in, the floor was made of polished marble tiles, a solid oak door, and a window with a great view of the sea. He slowly got out of the bed, being thankful to be in his flight suit. Just as he was back on his feet, he heard the door handle jiggle, so he quickly yet stealthfully placed himself next to the door waiting to jump whoever comes in and squeeze out any info from them.

Nel Zelpher entered the room, where they placed their 'uninvited' guest, as she did for days waiting for him to wake up. By the time she realized that he was gone, she found herself in complicated hold that prevented her from moving and at the mercy of one her own short sword which was pressed against her neck. (A/N: Nel's been slackin' off. Hehehe.) "Alright miss, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want them answered. Comply and you will not be harmed." He demanded as he tightens his hold.

"What's stopping from killing me after getting what you want?" She asked as she felt her blade against her ivory skin.

"Death before dishonor." He replied.

"Ask away then." She said, as she understood what he meant by that. He would rather die than go against his word.

"First off, who are you?" He demanded.

"My name is Nel Zelpher of the Crimson Blades under the queen of Aquaria's direct command." She replied.

"This Aquaria, I can assume that this is where we are now?"

"Yes. We are in the capital city of Aquaria, Aquios."

"How did I get here?"

"I…I don't know. We found you get thrown out of that thing and you've been in this room ever since." Feeling that she wasn't lying, he released her and returned her weapon handle first. He then slowly went to a chair and slumped in it, he was on a primitive world with no way of returning to headquarters and hell knows what happened to his friends back home. "Since I've answered your questions, it's only fair that you answer mine! Who are you! Where are you from! And what was that thing you were in!" She demanded.

"I'm Major Tyree Frostmorn of the Raven Mercenary forces Mars division. The machine you found me in is my Mobile Suit, Destroyer. I'm from another world." He said as reminisces over the events that happened because the last thing he remembered before waking up was Phobos exploding.

'_So his name is Tyree, huh? Now this is interesting.'_ "Why did you say 'Death before dishonor'?"

"Because of the Raven Code. It prevents me from ever going back on my word whether it be written or verbal. We, Ravens, take honor very seriously, the penalty is death should one even think of causing transgression." Explained Tyree while still deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing you should concern with." He replied just as two black clad Runologists walked.

"Lady Nel, is the stranger awake yet?" Asked the blond soldier.

"See for yourselves Tynave, he's very much awake." Replied Nel.

"Well that's good, because the queen wants to meet him as soon as possible." Piped in the purple haired one.

"I see. The ruler wants to have a word with me about my abrupt landing." He said catching the attention of the three young women. "I just need to change first, because I don't think I look presentable to royalty. Right?" Earning a nod from the three.

"Do you have any spare clothes with you?" Asked Nel.

"Of course, I always plan ahead. I keep some spare clothes, along with my uniform, and some of my gear in my mobile suit." He replied as he stood from his chair.

"Very well. Let's retrieve them." Said Nel as she and Tyree left the room leaving both subordinates behind.

"So what do think of him? He's cute, huh?" Asked Farleen.

"True, but I don't think he's interested in the three of us. We should find someone he'd like instead." Replied Tynave as the two of them left the room.

TBC….

Name: Tyree Frostmorn  
Age: 24  
Race: Terran  
Place of Birth: Zio City, Mars  
Date of Birth: August 4th S.D.247  
Height: 6'02"  
Weight: 165 lbs  
Eye Color: Bluish gray  
Hair Color: Silvery White  
Hair Style: natural  
Hair Length: Short  
Body Built: Well-cut  
Persona: Easy going most of the time, very loyal, but a total hellish nightmare when pissed, especial when his sister is involve.  
Family:  
Father Addy Frostmorn (Deceased)  
Mother Helena Frostmorn (Deceased)  
Little Sister: Serena Frostmorn (Missing)  
God Mother: To be revealed at a MUCH later chapter.  
Friends:  
Strider Stormblaze (MIA Missing In Action)  
Rydia Frost (MIA)  
Kiara Tia Kaiser (MIA)  
Favorite Weapon: His fists  
Special Attacks:  
Power Geyser (Terry Bogard)  
Triple Geyser (Terry Bogard)  
Buster Wolf (Terry Bogard's Ultimate attack)  
Raging Storm (Rock Howard)  
Shining Knuckle (Rock Howard)  
Neo Deadly Rave (Rock Howard's Ultimate Attack)  
Fist of the Thunder God (Alba Meira)  
Fist of the Heavenly Conqueror (Alba Meira's Ultimate Attack)  
Sledgehammer (Duke)  
Ground Zero (Duke's Ultimate Attack)  
Ultimate: To be revealed at a MUCH later chapter.


	2. Shocking Realization

Chapter 2: Shocking Realization.

Nel stood outside the guest room as the Raven changed into something more appropriate for a queen. She could still remember how cramp the machine's cockpit was and she silently thanked Apris for not being claustrophobic as she thought back a few moments ago.

(Flash back – A while earlier)

Both the pilot and the Crimson blader stood in front of the damaged Destroyer with the cockpit opened and waited. "Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" She replied.

"Aren't you gonna go in and retrieve my gear. Because I don't think you trust me enough to do it myself."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because for all you know, I could simply go in, activate it, go on a rampage and destroy everything in sight."

"Heh, I see you have me read."

"It's little skill I have, being able to read anybody to determined their strengths and weaknesses." Nel simply gave a small chuckle and climbed inside the 500-year-old mobile suit.

'_It's hard to move in here!'_ "What am I looking for?" She asked as she poked around the inside.

"A large dark gray duffle bag behind the seat." He replied.

'_Well that helps a lot, now I know where to look.'_ She thought as she looked behind the pilot seat and saw what she was looking for. _'Here it is!' _She mentally added as she pulled out the bag in question with some difficulties. Once outside of the AC with the bag in question, she glared at the hotshot pilot who was smirking at her predicament. "How are you able to stand such confined space? And stop smirking!" She demanded.

"One of the questions asked to become a Raven is 'are we afraid of being in high and/or tight spaces'." Replied Tyree while keeping his smirk just to irritate her.

(Flash back end)

Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard the door opened revealing the Raven in his full uniform which consisted of a dark gray button up shirt, black tie, black docker pants with a belt, neatly waxed black shoes, a black blazer jacket with dark red shoulders, his honors on the left side of his chest, his emblem of cross swords on the right sleeve and the Raven insignia on the left sleeve, and to top it off a dark red beret neatly tucked on his right shoulder. Nel nearly lost her composure at the sight of him dressed like that. "Lead the way." He said to bring her back to reality.

"Very well." She replied as she led the way to the throne room where the queen was waiting. She stole a glance at him and noticed that he even groomed is unruly silver hair.

1!

The two of them stood outside the throne and for one of the few times in his life, Tyree was nervous. The only other times he felt that way, were when Marshall Nell Aultner was pissed at him for going too far in some missions, like beating the government's Elite Special forces to the punch and eradicating the entire Emeraud military single handedly, quickly followed by destroying their two land based super weapons all out of revenge for what that corporation did to his father's research lab in Zio. "Are you ready?" Asked Nel snapping him out of his reveries.

"Yeah, just reminiscing about the last times I was this nervous." He replied.

"When was that?"

"It was when my C.O was pissed at me and boy was she pissed. She could make the two world wars we had end on the spot with it."

"What was her name?"

"Believe it or not, but her name was Nell." Hearing that made the crimson blade stop reaching for the door handles.

"Seriously?" She asked with a little disbelief.

"Yes, but her name is spelled with two 'L's, unlike yours." He clarified. "Now, shall we get this over with?" Without further delay, Nel opened the large door to the audience chamber of Aquaria, where her majesty sat with her ever fateful, and highly annoying, retainer, Lasselle. The two of them walked in casually, when they reached around half way on to the carpeted floor near the stairs leading to the throne, Nel kneeled on one knee. Tyree took the clue and did as well.

"I've brought the stranger, your majesty." Said Nel.

"Lift your face. Her majesty will speak to you now. Listen to her words." Said Lasselle in his usual 'I'm better than you' tone, which 'almost' made Tyree stand up, walk to him and beat him into either a coma or a bloody pulp.

"I greet you, stranger, and welcome you to the Sacred Kingdom of Aquaria. I am the Queen of this country, Romeria Zin Emurille." She calmly stated.

"My name is Tyree Frostmorn, your majesty." He politely replied. "I wish to express my deepest regret for my abrupt arrival in your country."

"There was no harm done. Which leads me to ask where you are from?"

"You might not believe me, your highness, but I'm from another world."

"ABSOLUTLY PURPOSETEROUS! Do NOT insult her majesty with such lies!" Snapped a very ticked Lasselle.

"Silence, Lasselle!" She ordered him before turning her attention back to the Raven. "Please continue."

"I'm from a planet called Mars in the Sol star system. I am a mercenary of the Raven organization and the machine outside is my Mobile Weapon, Destroyer." Explained the raven while clenching his fist tightly to relieve some anger he held towards Lasselle.

"A mercenary? Everyone knows they are not to be trusted! Tell us, how many people did you turn on once your assignment was complete?" Asked Lasselle, as he just had to push Tyree's buttons.

"None. Because Ravens are honor bound. Our code of honor is stricter than even bushido. The penalty for any transgression is and always will be death. I even delivered such a penalty to a fellow Raven that turned on me." Replied Tyree while glaring to the queen's retainer.

"I see. Your code prevents you from going against any employer?" Asked Romeria.

"That is correct, your majesty. Although at the moment, I cannot accept any assignments until I get news from headquarters. Once I get confirmation, I'll gladly accept any missions you may have even those will the lowest probability of survival, your highness." He replied.

"I see. Nel, please return him to the guest chambers." Said Romeria as she looked at the crimson blader.

"Yes, your majesty." Obediently replied Nel. She stood and escorted the raven back to his room, but along the way, she showed him around the castle so that he wouldn't get lost.

Once they reach the right door, Tyree bid farewell to her and enter his room. After he closed the door, he quickly changed out of his uniform into his usual clothes which consisted of a back muscle shirt under a dark blue jean jacket with crossed swords on the left sleeve and Major bars on the collar, a pair of dark gray slacks and a pair of military combat boots. He looked into his duffel bag once for his most fateful piece of equipment his PDA, which links him directly to Raven Command and Raven Research Division, Sector 91. The object looked like a small bolded cross will an orb in the center. He gently pressed onto the orb to activate. Upon activation, an ethereal blue rectangular screen materialized as it started up. The first thing that shocked the pilot was the year; it wasn't SD 271, but SD 771. _'THE HELL! I SPENT FIVE CENTURIES IN CRYO!'_ He thought. Then it hit him, all his friends, his 'dysfunctional' family, his comrades, his home were all gone. He simply sat down on his bed in great disbelief, for all he knows the Federation could have eradicated the Ravens years ago. Unconsciously, he dropped his active personal data assistant, stood and left his room all in complete shock.

Around twenty minutes after he left, Clair wanted to see if how he was holding up now, with the news that he was awake spread very quickly due to Tynave and Farleen. She knocked on his door, but she didn't get any answer. She did a few more times and got the same results. Hesitantly she reached for the knob to find unlocked, she opened it and looked inside. As she suspected he wasn't even inside, she looked around and something on the floor caught her eye. It resembled a bolded cross with a two by three ethereal blue rectangle. "Where is he?" She asked herself as she picked up the small object.

Tbc…..

Raven Pilots

Name: Strider Stormblaze  
Age: 24  
Type of Human: Cyborg because of his right leg  
Height: 6'03"  
Weight: 170 lbs  
Eye Color: Dark Brown  
Hair Color: Dirty Blond  
Hair Style: Natural  
Hair Length: Short  
Body Built: Well-cut  
Persona: The best guy to have at your side in a battle...unlike his little sister, Celena.  
Background: He lost his parents and his leg when he was four years olds. Other than that he has the same story as Tyree. Number one hacker of humanity, but can't cook even if his life depends on it.  
Hobbies: Working out, boxing, drumming and hacking into the most secure systems  
Likes: A punching bag, his drum set and drinking Root Beer  
Dislikes: People who discriminates him because of his leg.  
Raven Rank: Commander  
Arena Ranking: 3rd  
Mobile Suit : Gundam Harbinger  
Special Attacks:427 Torment Trigger (Kyo Kusanagi)  
Serpent of Kusanagi 108 (Kyo Kusanagi)  
Max Serpent of Kusanagi 108 (Kyo Kusanagi's Ultimate)  
Crescent Moon Crunch (Iori Yagami)  
Rage of the 8 Maidens (Iori Yagami's Ultimate part 1)  
Bloom of the Wolf (Iori Yagami's Ultimate part 2)  
Vicious Vulcan Punch (Ralf Jones)  
Bareback Vulcan Punch (Ralf Jones)  
Galactica Phantom (Ralf Jones' Ultimate)  
Ultimate Attack: Final Heaven (Zell Dinch FF8)

Name: Kiara Tia Kaiser  
Type: Natural  
Age: 23  
Birth Place: Zio City, Mars  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Hair Length: Mid-Back  
Hair Style: Tight French Braid  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: 5' 10"  
Weight: She won't tell  
Measurements: 34-26-31  
Persona: Slightly carefree, easy to please but very nasty when pissed.  
Hobbies: Playing bass guitar and working on cars  
Likes: Tools and getting greasy  
Dislikes: Pervert  
Rank: Lieutenant-Commander  
Arena Ranking: 14  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Virgo  
Special Attacks: V-Slasher (Leona's Arial)  
Grateful Dead (Leona)  
Rebel Spark (Leona's Ultimate)  
Phoenix Kick (Chae Lim)  
Phoenix Heaven Kick (Chae Lim)  
Smothering Phoenix Kick (Chae Lim's Ultimate)  
Assault Al Niyat (Lien Neville)  
Assault Shaula (Lien Neville)  
Assault Al Tarf (Lien Neville's Ultimate)  
Ultimate Attack: Different Beat (Zell Dinch FF8)

Name: Rydia Frost  
Type: Natural  
Age: 22  
Place of Birth: Concord, Mars  
Hair Color: Blond, but dyed it Emerald Green for unknown reasons  
Hair Length: Waist Level  
Hair Style: Louse Braid  
Eye Color: Sky Blue  
Height: 5'00"  
Weight: 104  
Measurements: 30-26-29  
Persona: Very Carefree attitude, but can't resist on "borrowing" things from her friends.  
Hobbies: Modeling, singing  
Likes: Singing, her band and Photo shoots  
Dislikes: Writing songs and band members late for practice  
Rank: Lieutenant  
Arena Ranking: 13  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Seraphim  
Special Attacks: Crystal Shield (Athena Asamiya)  
Crystal Shot (Athena Asamiya)  
Phoenix Fang (Athena Asamiya's Ultimate)  
Super Upper (Yuri Sakazaki)  
Flying Phoenix Kick (Yuri Sakazaki)  
Hardcore Super Upper (Yuri Sakazaki's Ultimate)  
Blossom Storm (Mai Shiranui)  
Phoenix Dance (Mai Shiranui)  
Deadly Ninja (Mai Shiranui's Ultimate)  
Ultimate Attack:Meteor Barrett (Zell Dinch FF8)


	3. The Pilot's History

Chapter 3: The pilot's history

Clair searched high and low in the castle for the missing guest; she was just about to sound the alarm just as she entered the chapel, which was the last place remaining to search. She stood on the top balcony and looked down to the benches only to spot him sitting in the fourth row with head in his hands like he was crying. Slowly she went down the stairs and walked to him. As she got nearer to him, she could hear him talking about his friends being gone along with his home and being alone again. "This is where you were. I was looking for you." She said while grabbing his attention.

"Huh? Who're you?" He replied as he turned towards her with redden eyes to show that he was indeed crying.

"Clair Lasbard, commander of Aquaria's Runelogical Unit." She told him.

"Major Tyree Frostmorn, Raven Mercenary Forces." He monotonously replied.

"Pleased to finally meet you, Tyree." She said as she sat next to him.

"Why were you looking for me?" He asked.

"Well I wanted to meet you before I left for the front." She replied.

"The front? You mean this country's at war?" He asked quite surprised.

"Yes, we are. Airyglyph, our neighbors, simply attacked us without warning three years ago. There weren't any diplomacy at all." She explained.

"A war of aggression, huh?" He asked as he assimilated the info.

"Yes, we believe that they're after our fertile farm lands, because it's very difficult to grow food in the mountains and especially during winter. They are a militaristic superpower, while we're more of a peaceful kingdom." She continued to explain.

"How are you able to hold off a militaristic nation, if you're peaceful?" He asked.

"They may have their Air Dragons, but we have Runology." She replied.

"Runology? What the hell is that?" He asked while staring at her like she just grew a second head. Clair simply removed one of her long gloves so that Tyree can see the dark tattoos on her arm.

"We carve special runes on our bodies, they allow us to have super natural abilities. Thus the term Runology." She replied as she put her glove back on.

"I see." He said as he went into a pensive posture.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"About what I should do. Since I'm clearly the last Raven left, and I have nowhere else to go. I guess, now I'm just your average freelance soldier for hire. Meaning I don't believe I'll ever get something for Marshall Aultner." He replied.

"I see." She said as she began brainstorming. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

"What's there to tell?" He asked.

"Tell me more about you, I'm curious to know." She replied.

"You know curiosity killed the cat, but what the hell." He said as he gave out a small sigh while lying back on the bench's back. "Where to begin, well I was born on a world far from here about five centuries ago in Zio Satellite City. My father was a famous researcher working for the Zio Matrix Corporation, while my mother didn't work because she had to take care of my little sister, who is currently missing ever since I was around six years old, and I. Sadly they both died when I was four, my father was killed due to corporate sabotage from the Emeraude Corporation, while my mother was killed because our train was attacked by Disorders."

"Disorders? Corporations? What are those?" She asked quite a bit confused.

"Disorders are lightly armed mechs that are unmanned, which means nobody's inside of it, and that behaves like an insect. They were a huge problem back on Mars, because they always attack without warning." He explained in a language she could understand.

"Like the bandits and brigands we have here." She replied as she summarized what the Disorders were.

"Right. And Corporations are like shops that went under a LOT of expansion. Back home, they had the most power and a waged a war between them by using Ravens like me to fight their battles. And because of that war the government had no or little real power. That is until THEY came." He continued to explain.

"They? Who were 'they'?" She asked puzzledly.

"That is for another time, because I'm getting a little off subject here. After the deaths of our parents, my sister and I were sent to the Orphanage in Concord, where the Raven Headquarters was located. There we met three other orphans who had almost the same past as us." He felt slightly down as he went down memory lane.

"What were their names?" Asked Clair as she found his past very interesting.

"Strider, Kiara, and Rydia. The five of us quickly became friends, plus we consider ourselves to be family. Strider was great to have in a fight even though he can't cook even should his life depend on it." He said as he gave a small chuckle to the small memory. "Kiara, well she's just your average tomboy, into tools and fast cars. While Ryd, on the other, was more of a girly-girl, you know dolls and the works, but in the later years she grew out of it." He added as he looked at her.

"I see. Well I better go it was nice talking to you." She said as she got up from the bench. "Oh I found this on the floor in your room." She added while returning his PDA.

"Thanks, Miss Lasbard. Perhaps we might work together in the future." He replied as he rose as well.

"Please call me Clair, if I may call you Tyree." She said hopefully.

"I'd like that. Well see you on the front." He replied as he began walking back to his room.

1!

As Tyree walked back to his room, just out of the corner of his left eye he could've sworn that he saw some of the local female population checking him out. _'Greeeeaaaat, I've been awake for less than a day and I'm being checked out by girls.'_ He sarcastically thought as he reached his door. He quickly entered and pressed his back against the oak door once inside. _'Well…better get this over with.'_ He thought as he brought out his PDA from his pocket and turned it on. The familiar ethereal blue screen materialized on top and other one slowly appeared to the left taking the shape of a keyboard. _'Let's see now…'_ He mentally added as he tapped the 'Mail' button on screen.

"ESTABLISHING CONNECTION…

…

…

…STAND BY…

…

…

…CONNECTION TO CONCORD AND RAGNAROK ESTABLISHED

NEW MAIL RECEIVED"

"Okay, let's do this." He said to himself as he went to sit in one of the chairs. He nervously tapped on the new message that had 'Operation Phoenix' for label.

'Major Frostmorn,

By the time you are reading this, the Mars colony would be long gone due to Deimos. I know what you are thinking, but no, we, Ravens, aren't wiped out. Even though the secret would've eventually come out, I managed to transfer almost everyone including the civilians of the nearby cities to Sector 91, Ragnarok.

Also, your teammates, Strider, Kiara, and Rydia, are all MIA, but somehow their vitals are saying that they are alive somewhere. Plus I regret to inform you that three of the nine prototype Mobile Suits are missing, and no the RAV-X107X Requiem is still in its place last I check, as are the RAV-X105X Rose Storm, the RAV-X249X Invisible, the RAV-X104X Jade, RAV-X103X Hellfire, and the RAV-X287X Reaper. The ones that are missing are the RAV-X108X Harbinger, the RAV-X106X Seraphim and the RAV-X173X Virgo.

Even though Ragnarok is a military research facility, it does have capacity for a city for the civilians to build with the technology we developed. Also as soon as you read this message, it will do two things; one, this message will activate the awakening process to bring us out of cryo-stasis, hence Operation Phoenix; and two, a tracer will activate so that we can get to you ASAP.

Good luck and god speed on your future mission,

Nell Aultner

Raven High Marshall'

He lowered his PDA as he finished reading slightly out-loud. "So, now that I've read this mail the others will be on route to this world. Even though Destroyer is heavily damaged by Klein, time and reentry, I'll offer my services to this nation to my debt I owe them." He told himself. "Beside, I'm even deadlier OUTSIDE a Mobile Suit than inside one. This Airyglyph nation better watch out, because they'll be suffering heavy loses." He added with a feral grin forming on his face while a cracking his knuckles in both hands, not noticing the bright red aura forming around them.

Tbc…


	4. A Raven's Might

Chapter 4: A Raven's Might

After spending a goodnight's rest, Tyree woke up fully rested, fastening his boots and slipping on his trademarked jacket; he left his room for the Dining Hall to get some breakfast, now more than ever he wanted to help Aquaria to repay his debt he owed. Upon arriving in the hall, he saw many soldiers and castle attendants having breakfast. While scoping out the place, he spotted Nel eating alone with her two subordinates. Grinning he made his to them. "Morning, ladies." He said in a good mood as he took a seat at their table.

"You're in a good mood today." Replied Nel being slightly grumpy, she was definitely NOT a morning person.

"Why shouldn't I be, Miss Zelpher? I'll be paying my debt to your country soon." He pointed out.

"You mean…" Said Farleen as she stopped eating.

"Yes, I will offer my services as a Raven to you ruler until I'm released of service or my death." He replied.

"REALLY! That'll be GREAT!" Said Farleen.

"So what skills do you possess?" Asked Tynave.

"Well Miss…What's your name again?" He asked.

"I'm Tynave and she's Farleen."

"Well Tynave, in my line of work, I have to be multi-role." He replied.

"Such as?" Asked Nel as her interest was peeked.

"Search and rescue, search and destroy, securing area, infiltration, demolition…the list goes on." He explained as a servant brought his food. "Thank you." He told the maid, who went back to the kitchen with a smile on her face. "So Farleen, do I have to thank your big mouth that the news of me being conscious spread so fast?"

"What makes you say that?" Asked Nel.

"Well, I spotted some of the female population here checking me out in less than a day." He replied as a certain violette turned a bright shade of red.

"Why don't you tell us about your home? How did it look like?" Asked Tynave out pure curiosity.

"Sure, why not?" He replied. For a good half-hour, Tyree told them about Mars and how it looked like. The Technological level, his friends, hell even about some missions he did back then. He even told them about the message he received from his CO, about what happened to his home and that Marshall Aultner managed to evacuate several thousand people to the hidden Raven Research base via Gate Way, a massive teleporter whose range can be measured in light years. After breakfast, Tyree went to the audience chamber to offer his services as payment for saving his life. Any missions they had for him no matter how dangerous, he would do them without question. Even Lasselle, the royal suck up, deplored on using the Raven and tried to dissuade the queen from accepting, but never the less she accepted his services and had him sent to the front-line under Lasbard's command. Upon his assignment, Tyree saluted and left the chamber for the room they had lend to him to gather his gear. Upon reaching his room, Tynave was there waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"I'm going to the front. I'll be under Clair's command, so she'll be giving me my assignments." He replied while going inside to pack.

"Lady Nel, Farleen and I could show you the way even though it takes around two days to get there." She said.

"On foot? I'll be there in a few hours in Destroyer." He replied.

"A FEW HOURS?! It takes about two days on foot and by lums. How can you get there in a few minutes?" She asked in total disbelief.

"An AC's top running speed, depending on the weight class, is around 200 kph, boosting's around 400 kph and overboosting almost shatters the sound at over 900 kph. Hence the question is 'will you girls need a lift?' " He explained while packing. He heard a sudden thud behind him, in turn made him glance at Tynave only to find out that she had indeed fainted. _'Now where did I put the standard issue First Aid kit?'_ He thought as he searched for some smelling salt. _'Let's see here…Nano-Machine Injector, no…Hypospray, no…Anti-Toxins, no… What the? Children Band-Aids?! Who in God's name put that in there?! … CONDOM PACK!? I'll need to have a word with the Medical Division about this.'_ He thought as he held said objects and quickly shoves them back into the kit and pulled out the salt. _'FINALLY!'_ He took a stick, placed it under her nose and snapped it. The awful smell quickly brought her out of her fainting spell. "You alright? You fainted on me." He said while helping her up, just as Farleen barged in.

"Hey Tynave, are you ready to g-" Farleen said as caught sight of Tynave in Tyree's arms. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Farleen, it isn't what you think! He was just helping me up." Tynave said trying to defuse the situation.

"She's right. I simply told her the speed capabilities of Destroyer and she fainted." He added. "There's nothing going on beside a friendly discussion."

"He offered us a ride to Arias. He said we'd get there in a few hours." Said Tynave as Tyree finished packing.

"Well I'm ready see you girls in the garden if you made up your minds." He said as he left the two of them for the White Dew Garden and his AC.

"Are you sure that there's nothing going on?" Asked Farleen hoping for some gossip to spread.

"Nope. If there were, I'm not telling you, Farleen." Replied Tynave as she left her teammate.

'_There's something going on and I'll find out what it is.'_ Farleen thought as she caught up with her.

When Tyree entered the garden with his duffle bag, he saw that his AC was still under guard, but he noticed that Nel was there as well. "Hey, Nel. Heard the news?" He asked.

"What news?" She replied questioningly.

"I'm going to the front to assist the war efforts." He said while heading to Destroyer.

"Really? Looks like we're going the same way." She replied.

"So will you girls need a ride?" He asked as he climbed in the mecha.

"You're going to let us ride on that thing? How fast is it?" She asked as Tynave exited the castle with Farleen in tow.

"Come on, Tynave. Tell me what's going on!" Hopelessly whined Farleen.

"For the last time, Farleen." Replied Tynave, who losing her temper, before taking a deep breath. "THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND THE RAVEN!" She yelled into Farleen's face as Tyree awakens Destroyer.

"Do I want to know or should I not ask?" Asked Nel as she stared at her subordinates.

"Tynave had a fainting spell, I helped her up, and Farleen got the wrong idea when she barged in." Tyree explain while giving her the very short version of events.

"I see." She said while giving her teammates the 'look' as the AC's multiple screens lowered around the pilot.

"Okay, careful out there. I'm awakening my partner." He said as Destroyer's main hatch snapped shut. Destroyer's main visor lit up a bright green as the black and red AC slowly rose to its maximum height of twenty meters. _'Solid ammunition's low, twelve missiles left and seventy-five rounds left for the chain gun. That's to be expected. AP level is at twenty-five percent. DUH! I entered an atmosphere with him. Everything else seems fine though.'_ He thought. "Okay, I'm ready. Just hop on and we'll be on our way." He said as Destroyer kneeled to let the three of them in. The Crimson Blade members nervously got on the large machine and held on to the back weapons and the antenna. Once on, Destroyer stood back to its full height. "Hold on tight, this WILL be a bumpy ride. Now point the way."

"Just follow the road outside the city." Replied Nel as she held on to the antenna while sitting on the head and other two were pressing their backs against the Overboosters and holding on to the back weapons.

"Ten-four, Zelpher." He said as destroyer turned to the stairs leading to the city. Seeing that he didn't want to damage it by walking through it, Tyree had a wicked idea that would scare the girls for life. Sure, Nel and Tynave would yell at him for not warning them, but it would be well worth it. Destroyer soon started running to the stairs. As they got closer, Tynave and Nel were yelling for him to stop, while Farleen was having the time of her life. Just before the stairs, Tyree engaged the Drake Boosters and Destroyer took to the skies as Tynave and Nel shut their eyes out of fear.

"Look Lady Nel, there's Peterny!" Said Farleen with glee. Nel slowly opened her right eye, slowly followed by her left and she was in awe at the sight.

"What a view." She whispered as the countryside swiftly moved below them.

"At this rate we'll be in Arias just in time for lunch." Said Farleen as they passed over the Trade Town of Peterny.

"Say, is Arias a small village that's slightly in ruins a bit?" Asked Tyree from inside Destroyer as Arias came into view.

"Yes, why?" Replied Tynave.

"Because it's currently UNDER ATTACK!" He exclaimed as he increased velocity.

"WHAT!?" They screamed.

"Hang on tight we're going into battle!" He said.

"Main system, engaging combat mode." The computer neutrally said as it brought the weapons online.

Destroyer swiftly went into an attack vector to quickly control the situation here. _'Those must be Airyglyph's Air Dragons.'_ He thought as he selected sensors to go to bio targeting and homing. As the enemy got into range, Tyree switched to the missile launcher. The system quickly locked on to twelve out of twenty dragons. "EAT THIS YOU FUCKTARDS!" He yelled as he squeezed the trigger. The launcher, which Farleen held on to, opened up and the last twelve missiles flew off to their targets at great speed.

On the outskirts of Arias, Adelfous, current Lieutenant of the Dragon Brigade, led what seemed to be a successful preemptive strike on Arias. "Keep pressing the attack! We will win this war!" Ordered Adelfous.

"Huh? What are those?" Asked a nameless Dragon Legionnaire as he spotted the missiles heading to them. He watched them strike his fellow legionnaires, twelve of them vanished bloodily by the explosions.

"What's going on!?" Demanded Adelfous.

"I don't know, sire." Answered Demetrio. "Something thwarted our offensive."

"Then find out what did that!" Ordered Adelfous.

"My lords, over there!" Yelled a legionnaire. The two commanding officers turned to see the mechanized 'Golem', their spies told them about, charging right at them with its main weapon pointing right at them.

"They've awakened it!? HOW!?" Demanded Adelfous as Destroyer fired his Creation energy rifle, the Karasawa, at him. In just a few milliseconds, Adelfous was no more as the bolt blew him away in a mighty blast. Destroyer slammed onto the ground, kneeled and readied it's chain gun.

"Nel, Tynave, Farleen, get off! I can't fight properly with passengers!" Tyree said as he let loose his right back weapon, noisily sending tracer rounds the size of high caliber artillery shell into the remaining Air Dragons as the three Aquarian spies got off the AC and headed to Clair. "Great, solid ammo's gone and there's six left." He said as the last round was fired. "Oh well, time to get rid of some excess weight." He added as the two back units disconnected from the main body, running themselves into the girt. "Okay, time to make myself a dragon skinned leather jacket." He told him himself while narrowing his eyes and took off toward the remnants with Destroyer's Creation energy arm mounted beam saber, the Moonlight, fully erect.

"Lord Demetrio, what should we do?!" Asked a panicking legionnaire.

"Press the attack!" Ordered Demetrio just as Destroyer slashed two survivors. "On second thought…RETREAT! FALL BACK TO KIRLSA!" He ordered as the moral of he and the survivors broke and ran, or flew, away as if the hounds of hell were at their heels.

"Area secured, system switched to normal mode." Neutrally stated Destroyer's computer.

"Well that was easy enough." Tyree said as he landed Destroyer in what's left of Arias' plaza, near the mansion, which was quickly surrounded by the curious and those who wanted to congratulate the pilot. Destroyer kneeled and shut down while opening the cockpit to let Tyree out. He hopped out with his duffle bag only to be swamped by cheering soldiers, whom's morale just sky rocketed. The guys simply patted him on the back, while the women either gave a hug or a kiss on his unshaven cheeks making him blush out of embarrassment. Back on Mars, after a mission, or an Arena match, he'd get one or two congratulations and that was it, but here he was treated like some sort of national hero just for routing the enemy.

Tyree entered the mansion and headed to the war room, where Clair and the others should be. He reached the end of the hall with two doors, one on the left and one on the right. He peeked into the left door first, after watching many horror movies back home he never truly trusted going right first, only to find the kitchen with a Crimson Blader on KP duty. He felt some pity for her, because he remembered all the potatoes peeled while in basic training. He quietly closed the door so not to alert her, straighten his clothes and entered the door on his right into the briefing room. Inside, Clair was talking to Nel on the opposite side of the room, when he entered. Tyree stood at attention and saluted. "Major Frostmorn reporting for duty, ma'am." He said grabbing their attention.

"Huh? Nel, do you know anything about this?" Clair asked to her best friend.

"It would seem, that her majesty hired him and well here he is. I don't know the whole story either." Replied Nel.

"At 0900hours this morning, I am under your command until one of two possible outcomes. My death or released of service." He told them.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Asked Clair while hoping of being right.

"If you're thinking that you'll be assigning me my missions, Clair, then yes." He replied with the same smirk that drove Nel ballistic last time.

"Very well, major. But I don't have a mission for you right now. Beside you must be tired after facing the Dragon Brigade like that." Clair said.

"I didn't even break a sweat, I have a harder time against turrets and those thing are stationary. The Loser Brigade didn't classified itself as an MT platoon." He replied prideful.

"Anyway, feel free to use the vacant room up-stairs. I'll call you should I need of you." She said.

"Very well, Clair." He replied as he saluted her then about-faced and left the war room. He quickly found the room Clair talked about on the second floor and settled in not knowing what strange fate destiny had in store for him and a few others chosen Off-Worlders.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

One Year to the day later…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As the time passed, Tyree and Clair had into very close friends. Tyree told her about his life on Mars five centuries ago, what his father did while working for Zio Matrix, his first girlfriend, who was killed in front of him by non-other than Leos Klein himself, his friends, whom he consider to be brother and sisters, and about his hobbies. He even thought that maybe he should retire from the Raven forces and become a family man. But that thought was quickly shot down, when an object flew over Airyglyph territory and crashed into their capital. Around a day later, Tynave and Farleen managed to bring back fragment of the object. "So Tyree, do you know what this is?" Asked Clair after she called a briefing on the situation.

"Let me see." He said from his seat as he picked up the fragment, which he quickly identified. "It's Neo-Tritanium, I should know. Destroyer's made of the same stuff. The carbon scoring suggests it was fired upon by a high caliber energy weapon before atmospheric entry." He explained.

"I see. Nel, I want you to go to Airyglyph and bring back to the two crew members that Tynave and Farleen spotted. Take both of them with you." Ordered Clair.

"On it." Replied Nel as she rose from her seat.

"Wait Nel." Tyree said as he stood a well.

"What is it?" Nel asked before leaving.

"It's obvious as daylight that they're Off-Worlders like me so…" He said.

"I know keep up with their charade that they're from Greeton until they reveal it themselves, until then you're the only Off-Worlder we know of." She replied. She then sped off toward Airyglyph by wagon with her teammates knowing of the dangers ahead.


	5. Strange Start of Knowing a Raven

Fayt Leingod, along with Cliff Fitter and Nel Zelpher, had now reached the town of Arias. "We made it. Arias- Aquaria territory." Nel said.

"Some of the houses have been destroyed. . ." Fayt said.

"Yes, that happened during the Airyglyph attack."

"Wow, they did a lot of damage. Wait, what is a giant robot doing in the middle of town?! I thought that Fayt and I were the only Off-Worlders!" Cliff said, noticing the kneeling Destroyer.

"The robot belongs to another Off-Worlder like you." Nel said to Fayt before resuming. "Anyways, the large mansion in the middle of the town is our base of operations here. We'll check in there first."

They proceed to the mansion. Once inside the conference room, Clair was talking to Tyree Frostmorn, but both of them didn't know Fayt and Cliff's names and vice-versa.

"We've already received the redeployment request for the runological weapons." A male Runologist said to a female Runologist.

"They will arrive in three days." She said.

Tyree Frostmorn, a man wearing his Raven Uniform, which is a dark gray button up shirt, black tie, black docker pants with a belt, neatly waxed black shoes, a black blazer jacket with dark red shoulders, his honors on the left side of his chest, his emblem of cross swords on the right sleeve and the Raven insignia on the left sleeve, and to top it off a dark red beret neatly tucked on his right shoulder, noticed Fayt and Cliff and said to Clair, "It seems that our 'guests' have arrived."

"You are correct, Tyree Frostmorn. The people from Greeton have arrived." Clair said to Tyree before noticing Nel and said to her, "Welcome back, Nel. I can assume that these men are the ones from Greeton?"

"Judging by their reactions to Tyree's mech, I now know that they are Off-Worlders like Frostmorn."

"Well, I guess it's time for us to ask them their names."

"Who are the two of you? My name's Tyree Frostmorn." Frostmorn said to Fayt and Cliff.

"Name's Cliff Fitter, and this blue-haired guy is Fayt." Cliff said to Tyree.

"So you are the Off-Worlder who owns the robot outside." Fayt said to Tyree.

"Yep. I'm a Raven from the Mars division. The 'Robot' that you had seen is my Armored Core, Destroyer." Tyree said.

Clair introduced herself before chatting with Nel about something. "So, if you're part of the Mars division of the Ravens, what are you doing here on Elicoor II?" Fayt had asked Tyree.

"I've been working closely with the Aquarians since I had initially landed in their capital when I first arrived. That was about a year ago. Add in that I've been frozen for about five centuries and that makes about 501 years away from Mars."

"What? 500 years?! But then again, you were frozen, so it would explain why you didn't age physically."

Tyree checked his PDA and it said that an unidentified AC was nearing a fleet of unidentified spaceships somewhere in the galaxy. The AC was unidentified, but the PDA notified Tyree that it was an older model.

* * *

**Note from BlackTyrantValvatorez: You guys have three guesses what the older model AC is. I am also the one who was responsible for writing this chapter.**


	6. Nine-Ball Strikes

**A/N: Sorry that this is late. I had my birthday about several days ago and have been busy working on other stories. That being said, Read and Review.**

* * *

The Dasvanu, unknown star system, Milky Way Galaxy.

"Damn it, Chi-ung, why does Biwig always have us on duty in the same area at the same time?! He knows that we hate each other and that we won't hesitate to shoot whoever has their back turned toward us! I just don't get it!" A Vendeeni soldier stationed on-board said to another soldier.

"I don't know, Sung Kll-Jinn. Besides, who else aside from the creators knows what the f*** is going on inside of the commander's head. Either this is some sort of test, or it's one of his sick fetishes." The soldier replied back.

"$#17!. THIS IS WHY VENDEENI WHO HATE EACH OTHER ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO SERVE ON THE SAME SPACE VESSEL! WE BICKER AMONGST OURSELVES WHILE OUR ENEMIES SCREW US OVER MULTIPLE TIMES! IT ALWAYS HAPPENS WHENEVER TWO SOLDIERS WHO HATE EACH OTHER LIKE US ARE IN THE SAME AREA! TIME AND TIME AGAIN HAS NEVER PROVED THIS NOTION WRONG AND IT WILL ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO SURFACE!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT! And by attacking the Federation, we have probably signed a war declaration with them."

"Yeah. And our way of thinking isn't exactly. . . in line with those Aldians since they have their heads up their asses right now. Come to think about it, I'm pretty sure the Aldians are gonna hate us should they encounter the Vendeeni."

"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!" the Dasvanu's AI systems announced.

The two soldiers rushed to the bridge, where Biwig was waiting for them. The screen behind showed what appeared to be a mech, but it was hard to tell by looks alone.

"What is that thing?! Intelligence!" he shouted.

"We have no idea. This thing is not anything sent by the Federation, and the Ravens know better than to use units this old. My guess is that whatever this thing is isn't piloted." Intelligence shouted back.

"An unmanned unit?! I thought that those were limited to Incapacitators and Destroyer bots!"

"Apparently not. We're getting no biological readings from the mech's cockpit."

"All hands, prepare for battle!"

Meanwhile, Nine-Ball noticed the unidentified vessels in front of it and saw that they were armed. Quickly deciding that they were hostile, the AI-controlled AC immediately overboosted to the vessels.

"Systems Engaged." the AC's computer said.

It fired its signature weapon, its pulse rifle, at the vessel with the most weapons, believing it to be the mother-ship of the hostile fleet. To its surprise, a shield absorbed the triple-burst that had been fired, but Nine-Ball remedied that with a few more triple-burst shots, collapsing it after the tenth triple-burst hit. It then unleashed its MOONLIGHT laser on a cannon, destroying it before focusing on another ship and firing its pulse rifle as it overboosted. The enemy ship's shields were easily dealt with and this time when Nine-Ball landed, it also went after the engines. Destroying them was easy since the shields were gone, but it had to overboost away since destroying the engines caused a chain reaction that annihilated the ship. It targeted a third ship, but before it could fire its pulse rifle, it was hit directly by a shot from another Vendeeni ship that finally locked onto the mech. It immediately overheated and overboosted to the third ship, intending to ram into it to cause some damage. Before it could crash into the ship, Nine-Ball was hit by another shot, but this time Nine-Ball was destroyed in an explosion, but not a conventional one. Nine-Ball had one last weapon ready for when its time would come: a fifty-megaton nuclear warhead stored where the radiator would normally be found in an AC. The nuke explosion was enough to destroy the Vendeeni ship that it intended to ram into since the weapon cooked off when Nine-Ball was very close to it.

"Damn it! Even though we took it out, that thing destroyed two battleships." Biwig said.

* * *

**Read and review. Strider will make his presence known next time.**


	7. Disorder Attack

The Dasvanu, unknown star system, Milky Way Galaxy.

Barely ten minutes and passed since the incident with the mech, but now it was official: it had been only a distraction or had sent out a signal that alerted their current attackers of their position. Biwig was now interrogating Dr. Leingod on any information that he had. "Do you have any idea on what those things that are attacking us are?!" the leader of the Vendeeni angrily questioned as he pointed to the numerous hostile dots that had appeared on a screen.

"By their numbers, it's probably a large swarm of Disorder Units: Martian weapons that had caused chaos back in S.D. 272 on Earth. They were also responsible for a number of incidents back on Mars years beforehand. These are probably an entire space fleet of them, but I can't identify and isolate the mothership from the rest of this swarm. It's probably out of range." Robert said in a calm tone.

"Warning! Shield Strength is now at 10%." the AI systems announced.

As one of the Dasvanu's cannons tried to lock onto a small Disorder Unit that had been identified as a Luciole Space-Variant, it suddenly switched its targeting to another Vendeeni battleship that had arrived to help and fired at its engines, destroying one of them in a single strike and causing a chain reaction that destroyed the support.

"Whoa, watch your fire!" A ship in the fleet transmitted to the Dasvanu.

"That wasn't us. There appears to be something wrong." Intelligence transmitted out.

As Biwig contemplated on what was going on, he heard a loud crash as something rammed into the Dasvanu.

"This is Lambda six-four! Enemy boarders have landed on the Dasvanu!" Biwig heard.

"All personnel, repel the boarders! I'll handle the bridge with Intelligence!" Biwig shouted.

As several soldiers left, Intelligence began a manual diagnostic of the Dasvanu's systems. It took only four minutes and then Biwig looked at the results. It was not good: the Dasvanu's weapon systems had been compromised.

"This is the Dasvanu! Our weapons systems have been hacked into by an unknown enemy and we are being boarded! I repeat, the Dasvanu has been compromised by the enemy!" Intelligence transmitted.

"Understood. Contacting another fleet to request emergency assistance. Whoever or whatever we're facing, they are relentless. Good, but relentless." another ship responded.

As Biwig readied his Disintegration Rifle, he moved into a small corridor and got a good look at one of the boarding enemies. It was a green quad-legged mech that barely fit into the cramped space that was the corridor. It ignored him and fired a green energy weapon at several other Vendeeni soldiers, many of whom died. Biwig didn't have any second thoughts when he blasted it and destroyed it.

"That's Disorder technology! This means. . . ah, damn it! Soldiers, We're through with these enemies! We need to find out how they're getting on-board and destroy it!" Biwig said as he rallied the remaining soldiers to him and cleared many of the Disorder Units from the Dasvanu. However, there was something odd. The Disorder Units were coming from the large, orange, and rectangular openings that had not been there earlier.

"All soldiers, watch those orange openings and destroy any Disorders that come out! I figured out how they're getting in!"

"How?" a soldier asked.

Biwig then brought up a screen that answered the soldier's question: a lance with a rectangular point buried itself into a virtual representation of a Vendeeni Battle-class ship, burning a hole into the ship's hull quickly and carefully.

"That's how these Disorders are getting on our ship: They are attacking our hull with those lance-like ships! Our weapons can't hurt those lances. They'll have to be manually removed when we get back to a spaceport for repairs."

Biwig then hurried to another part of the Dasvanu, where he saw a blur of black rush by and head through a suspicious opening. Remembering that he could breathe fine in any conditions due to his mask, Biwig followed it to see a man wearing a flight uniform complete with helmet get into a giant mech that then kneeled down to let someone that the Vendeeni leader could not see climb into the machine before it closed its cockpit, got back up, and then took off through a hole made in the ship's armor. Heading back to the bridge, Biwig notices that Robert Leingod had not moved from where he was left.

"Well, it's going to take us some time before we can figure out how those Disorder Units found us so quickly. I checked the radar screens with some help from Dr. Leingod and I found out what had hacked this ship's weaponry: A giant mech that had used the Disorder Units to distract the weapons systems while it dug a hole into the hull for it to enter." Intelligence said to Biwig.

Another screen popped up and it detailed the mech in question. Robert said in disbelief, "No way. . ."

"Damn! A Raven! No doubt that this one used the Disorders to occupy us while he accomplished another objective!"

"Sir!" a Vendeeni soldier that had returned said.

"What's the issue?" Biwig asked.

"Those lances that embedded into our ship are out of Disorder Units. More are on their way, but the really bad news is that Sophia Esteed is missing!"

"WHAT?! What do you mean missing?! You mean she's not on the ship anymore?!"

"Unfortunately so, sir. That Raven must have grabbed her and escaped while we were busy with the Disorder Units that had boarded."

"Damn! We'll have to scour the entire galaxy for her now! But regardless of that, we need to get out of here and fast!"

"This is Vendeen Fleet 17, we have arrived to help!" A Vendeeni Battle-class ship transmitted.

"This is the Dasvanu, we have suffered serious structural damage and our shields are no longer functional. Recommendations?" Intelligence transmitted.

"Return home. We'll handle the Disorder threat here."

As the Dasvanu's engines roared to life, Biwig said to everyone, 'Hold on to something! This is going to be a bumpy ride back home, boys!"

Then, the Dasvanu jumped into slip-space and warped away. Meanwhile, inside of the bridge of a stealthed Colony-Class Battle Carrier, a man wearing a flight uniform walked in with a young girl who appeared to be 17 years of age.

"This is the Bridge of the Battle Carrier known as the Anger of Mars. From here, me and two other Ravens have been operating for the past six months or so. The exact date that we awoke is the problem, though. We can't remember, but all of us awoke some time before today. Alright, this Cyborg has rambled enough. My name is Strider Stormblaze. Who are you?" he asked.

The girl then answered, "I am Sophia Esteed. Nice to meet you, Strider."

"Well then, from what information that I have gathered and the tracer on his mech, my buddy Tyree Frostmorn has ended up on Elicoor II. We'll be heading there once my other allies arrive."

"That won't be necessary, Strider." a female voice said.

Two female Ravens, one of whom had blond hair and the other had dyed Emerald green hair, entered the Bridge. "So who's this girl?" The emerald-hair asked Strider.

"Sophia Esteed. We'll be heading for Elicoor II now. Get ready."

To be Continued. . .

* * *

**Infodump: Some things to answer here include the space Disorder Units and the Martian space tech.  
**

**Space Disorder Units**

**Luciole Space-Variant**

**Description: This thing is shaped the same way as the regular Luciole, which is a flying Disorder Unit that appears twice in Armored Core 2. The first time one of these is faced is on the Hammerhead Space Station while another is fought on Phobos. The Luciole Space-Variant has pathetic armor, but its weaponry packs a serious punch and they often show up in massive swarms, easily overwhelming combat fleets from Federation, Aldian, or Vendeeni space with sheer numbers.**

**Weapons: Pulse missiles, Plasma Launchers, energy guns**

**Armor: Weak**

**Speed: Mediocre, unable to attain warp speed.**

**Boarding Lance**

**Description: These things are prepared by Battle Carriers and then launched into space with the intent of piercing an enemy ship's hull and delivering their Ameise payload inside to cripple the enemy's ability to fight.**

**Weapons: None**

**Armor: Decent**

**Speed: Fast  
**

**Battle Carrier**

**Description: A space vessel that is exclusively Martian technology, Battle Carriers prepare and deploy Boarding Lances from their foundries. Battle Carriers come in two varieties: the Colony-Class and the Hive-Class. The Colony-Class is more heavily armored and has a higher carrying capacity that the more offense-oriented Hive-Class, which is also faster. Essentially, the main backbone of the Martian space fleets are not Battle-class ships, but Battle Carriers of both the Colony and Hive classes.  
**

**Colony-Class Stats**

**Weapons: Pulse Cannons, Plasma Launchers, Pulse Torpedoes, and Orbit Drones equipped with Antimatter Cannons**

**Armor: Extremely Durable**

**Speed: Slow-Mediocre range**

**Hive-Class Stats**

**Weapons: Pulse Torpedoes, Plasma Launchers, Pulse Mortars, Pulse Cannons, Antimatter Cannons, and the 'Force of Phobos' Beam weapon**

**Armor: Durable**

**Speed: Fast**

**Martian Weaponry**

**Pulse Torpedo**

**Description: An energy warhead capable of causing great destruction, but its power is mainly used to destroy shields since only five of these are needed to bring down Space-Time Displacement Shields and their Vendeeni and Aldian equivalents and one instantly causes other shields to collapse.**

**Pulse Missile**

**Description: An energy missile that is weaker than the Pulse Torpedo in terms of sheer power, but these are smaller and harder to intercept and destroy.**

**Plasma Launcher**

**Description: The main weapon on Martian Battle Carriers and battle-class ships, these have a very long maximum range and fire very fast for something that has the capability to destroy enemy fleets before their weapons can be used. Not very effective against shields, though. Was created unintentionally while developing a similar armament, the 'Force of Phobos.'**

**Antimatter Cannon**

**Description: This weapon is a standard armament on Martian spacecraft, so it is not surprising that they are mediocre in all stats.**

**'Force of Phobos'**

**Description: A massive beam weapon that has not been used against the Vendeeni, Aldians, or Federation yet, but it is capable to destroying a planet with a single shot. Ships, shielded or not, don't stand a chance against this weapon.**

**Pulse Cannon**

**Description: Found on both Disorder Units and spacecraft alike, the Pulse Cannon is a Martian weapon that is useful against armor and shields equally and has both long range and a fast fire rate.**

**Pulse Mortar**

**Description: Only used on planetary targets, the Pulse Mortar is an effective way to destroy targets on a planet's surface without causing much collateral damage in the process.**

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review.**


End file.
